Tourniquets may be used in case of severe injury to a limb to prevent blood loss. Tourniquets are placed around the limb and tightened. Some tourniquets are tightened as applied while others are applied and then tightened. Tourniquets are intended only for temporary use, and are often employed by emergency personnel prior to further treatment of an injury. Tourniquets are also carried by military personnel, hunters, hikers, etc., in case of injury in locations remote from healthcare providers.
Some tourniquets are designed to be applied by the person with the injury. In such devices, the tourniquets can be applied using one hand, for example, to stop bleeding on the arm opposite that hand.
While existing devices generally perform as required, some take longer than optimally desired to apply and tighten, require multiple steps to apply and tighten, do not deploy into a uniform configuration along the limb, and/or do not securely stay in a tightened position. Accordingly, a tourniquet addressing one or more of the above drawbacks, and/or providing other benefits, would be welcome.